Deception
by Elfsquire90
Summary: Hermione is not a "mudblood"? She's related to a Slytherin? Her uncle is who? Rating subject to change.
1. Prologue

Thank you, for choosing to read _**Deception**_ this story was being co-written by Elfsquire90 and Alexia321. After the third chapter it will be written by Elfsquire and bettaed by Alexia. On behalf of Alexia and my self I would like to inform you that Harry Potter and its characters do not belong to us however this story and all original characters do. So please read, review and above all enjoy.

* * *

_**Deception**_

Prologue

This story is about Hermione Granger…no Lestrange…no Lupin…maybe Snape. You're probably confused right now. But don't worry, so is she or she will be when she finds out, that's right she doesn't know in fact she hasn't the foggiest idea as to the situation and although this story takes place now, in Hermione's fifth year, the whole mess started about 18 years before.

Sarai Snape was just you're average 7th year Hogwarts student she was smart, funny and very pretty with her long curly black hair and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She could have gone out with any guy she wanted unfortunately, for the guys, she was in love with an older man. Not that much older, only two years. But it didn't matter; her parents were against her and her true love and would stop them at all costs. They disapproved of the Werewolf who almost killed there son and wanted her to marry Rabastan Lestrange, a typical pureblood male. They are focused on 2 things: producing heirs and pleasing the idiotic Dark Lord. Her parents arranged it so they were "engaged" and were to get married at the end of her last school year. And with no way out that's exactly what happened.

They were married and about nine months later Sarai and Rabastan had a son, Alastair William Lestrange. Rabastan, now satisfied he had secured an heir, he started doing a lot of work for the Dark Lord keeping him far from home, something Sarai didn't mind at all. Sarai was completely against her "husband's" Lord. In fact she had joined the Order of the Phoenix, the first secret organization set against Voldemort.

One plus side to being part of this (besides fighting the evil people like her "husband") was that she spent a lot of time with the man she really loved, Remus Lupin. While her husband was away on one of his "missions" for his master, Sarai had an affair. She gave birth to a beautiful baby girl on September 19th, 1980. She was named Hermione Anne after one of Sarai's favorite Shakespearean plays, _A Winter Tale_, and Remus chose Anne because he was one for simple names.

Sarai was in love with her baby girl from the start. She thought she was perfect and that was exactly what she was. But Sarai was afraid that Rabastan would find out that the child wasn't his which was very possible because Hermione looked nothing like him and they hadn't tried to have another baby since Alastair was conceived. She reluctantly gave her baby girl up to a muggle orphanage making sure her child wouldn't be found for a while.

Soon after the fall of Voldermort, her husband, brother in-law, and sister in-law were captured torturing the Longbottoms and were sent straight to Azkaban. Sarai couldn't have been happier. She started spending more time with Remus out side of the Order comforting him after the loss of three good friends. Soon one thing led to another. Sarai and Remus had rekindled their relationship from before.

Sarai had had another child on December 9, 1983. She had another lovely baby girl. She was named Esmeralda Alyssa _Lupin_. Esme for short. Knowing Rabastan had a life sentence in Azkaban; Sarai knew her second little girl could be kept by her mother. But everyday she thought of her first little girl, Hermione, continuously wondering how she was.

So Sarai's three children grew. Two children knew their wonderful mother and one child lived a blissful life as the daughter of two successful muggle dentists. Alastair and Esmeralda got along wonderfully. Even though he knew Esme was not the child of his father, Alastair loved his little sister anyway. He watched out for her until he left for Hogwarts where he was sorted into Slytherin.

Two years later Hermione went to Hogwarts not knowing about her true parentage or her brother, Alastair, who became good acquaintances with any influential power in the wizarding world, quickly became the mentor of Draco Malfoy. If only he could get him to stop complaining about the mudblood Granger from Gryffindor and to stop him from whining, he helped Draco with a few minor "tips of torture". And so Alastair unknowingly helped make his half-sister's life a living nightmare for the past four years making it hard for the two of them to ever get along which could mean a lot of trouble later in this story. Well this pretty much catches you up to the present which is Hogwarts during the Golden Trio's fifth year.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

It was pouring outside as Hogwarts students rushed into Kings Cross Train Station. All the students expertly made their way through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾. And those starting their first year got guidance from their parents or asked help from other magical people, still in awe of the wizarding world.

One large group of red-heads walked though the train station noticeably. Here and there in the group was the occasional brunette or black haired person.

The Weasleys, Harry Potter, and a couple members of the Order of the Phoenix there to guard them made their way to the platform like they did every year. One particular member had two children of her own to bring to the station this year so she were missing from the group.

The platform was busy and crowded. Every which way you would see children with trolleys and trunks making their way towards the train. Tearful goodbyes were made. Forgotten or lost objects were being looked for. Over all, you could hear and see the joyful reunions of friends finally seeing each other after the summer. One in particular could be heard very well.

"_Harry!_" a scream was heard as heads turned to see the source of the sound. A flash of brown was seen and then the brunette ran straight into Harry Potter. But he caught his footing in time and didn't fall right over.

Luckily for him the red-head standing right next to him peeled their excited friend off of Harry. "Hermione, don't kill the guy!"

A reddish color made its way onto Hermione's cheeks as she let go and stepped back. Then realizing her other best friend was standing right there, she moved to give him a short hug, with much less suffocation. "Sorry," she started sheepishly. "I just missed you guys so much! I told you in my letter, I couldn't make it to the Burrow though. My parents said I wasn't spending enough time with them since I started Hogwarts. We went sight seeing around Europe. I tried to get back early to maybe spend the last week with you guys, but my parents wouldn't let me."

"It's alright 'Mione. We missed you too. You missed so much this summer!" Ron replied helping Hermione get her trunk onto the train. "Don't worry though. We'll get you caught up on the train."

Remus Lupin, standing near by, was distractedly looking for a certain someone. He hadn't seen Sarai in a week. She wanted the last week of summer vacation to be spent with just her and her two children. Alastair had been distant lately and Sarai wanted to use that week to find the source of the problem. Remus knew Alastair was just distant by nature. He got it from his father.

His little Esme was all grown up now. The last of their children was going to Hogwarts. She was so excited too. Since she had gotten her letter (practically a year ago, December 9th) until now, she had been bouncing off the walls about finally going to this loved school.

Turning around once again, he searched for his love's bouncy black curls in the crowd. Two hands had covered his eyes and an all too familiar voice said, "Guess who."

He turned around once again but this time in Sarai's arms and gave her a loving kiss. Unknown to him, a pair of dark eyes glared at him from afar until the owner of the eyes went on to other things.

Remus stopped just in time to see a little black blur run up. Esme's Black curly hair resembled her mother's and her sparkling blue eyes matched her fathers. She reached to give him a hug, but she was still short for her age. So he bent down an hugged her tightly.

"Daddy!" Esmeralda exclaimed after she let go. "I'm going to miss you!"

Remus smiled at Esme's excited face, "I'll miss you too, Princess. I just-"

"Hey Remus," a voice interrupted them and Remus saw Harry walking towards them. "Hey Sarai, Esme. We're going to get on the train now."

"Wait just a second," Sarai stopped them. She flashed them a big smile, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend here?"

Hermione lifted her head up bringing her curtain of hair away from her face revealing her chocolate brown eyes. No one besides Remus noticed Sarai's little gasp. But she quickly recovered as Hermione started talking.

"Hi. I'm Hermione Granger," she put out her hand.

Sarai distractedly shook it and said, "Sarai Snape, Nice to meet you."

Noticing her mother had lost her words after that sentence, Esme piped up. "I'm Esmeralda!" she started enthusiastically, "But everyone calls me Esme! I'm starting Hogwarts this year!"

Hermione giggled at the girl's peppiness. Esme was practically jumping up and down. "You look like one for excitement, I'm sure you're going to love Hogwarts."

Esme's only response was an energetic nod.

"We'd better get going," Harry said as the train's whistle blew. They grabbed the rest of their stuff and headed towards the train. Sarai's eyes followed them until they had disappeared within the train.

Still preoccupied with her thoughts, Sarai said goodbye to Esme and put her on the train. She also waved goodbye to Alastair through the window of the train and watched till it went out of sight.

Following the flow of parents going back through the barrier Sarai's mind was somewhere else. She felt a tap on her arm and an arm go around her waist. Remus looked concerned.

"What was that about?" he asked as they got ready to apperate.

She grabbed his arm, "I'll tell you at home." She looked both ways to see if anyone was watching and apperated away with him.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

As soon as the train went behind the corner, kids stopped waving to their parents and went searching the train for an empty compartment. Alastair quickly found his baby sister and had her follow him to the compartment his friends and girlfriend had gotten.

Kaila (his girlfriend) got up from her seat and went to greet her boyfriend, but noticing Esme there, she backed off. "We should get going to the prefect's compartment." She gave Esme a look. "Why don't you run along and find your friends."

"Can I, Alastair? I want to find Cassara and tell her about my summer! Pretty please?" she gave him puppy dog eyes and a little pout. He opened the door and let her out. She smiled and gave him a hug before running off in search of her best friend, Cassara Malfoy.

0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0

Draco guided his sister to his friends Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle and ordered Crabbe and Goyle to watch his "precious" little sister and said that if anything was to happen to her he would personally put them under the Curatious Curse and left to meet the other prefects. Little did he know, Cassara was already formulating a plan to escape the two thick headed idiots.

0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0

Hermione and Ron had just left Ginny, Harry, Neville, and Luna. While the others went in search of a compartment, Ron and Hermione went to the prefect's car hoping to get the meeting over fast and get back to their friends.

0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0

**Prefect's Car**

Alastair had been chosen as Head Boy for some unknown reason. He hadn't cared when he was a prefect, but now he had to actually do stuff. He also wasn't looking forward working with Miss. Ravenclaw Goody-Goody. Alexia Castico just got on his nerves. Sure, she was ok to look at, but it was all covered up by school robes. What a waste.

The two of them stood in front of the prefects reminding or telling them of their duties during the next term. At the end Alastair and Alexia's speech and a lot of eye rolling for Alexia's part, they handed out papers that told them who they would be patrolling with during the school year. Right now they just had the schedules until Christmas holidays. Dumbledore decided that it was important now of all times to work on inter-house unity. Some of the prefects were in for a big surprise.

Draco looked over the list. During the weekends he and Pansy would be patrolling the dungeons together. At least he only had to put up with her whining for 2 hours a week. Then he looked at his partner for the rest of the week. _No way!_

"Now if you have any problems with you're partners…" Alastair started. Several people started talking at once. It seemed Draco wasn't the only one with the problem. He even saw Weasel red in the face about something. "SHUT UP! As I was saying if you have a problem with your partners don't whine to me about them it was Dumbledore's decision and I can't change them, so get used to it! Now go find your friends and enjoy the train ride."

0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0

Alastair and Kaila made their way to their compartment hoping for some alone time. But as soon as they opened the door, they found Kerry and Damien making out on one of the benches. Shrugging their shoulders, they sat down on the other side of the compartment and started to talk. After the tenth time Alastair had zoned out, Kaila noticed something up.

"What's with you?" She asked annoyed his attention wasn't on her.

"I found out something this summer," he sighed and turned to look out the window. Then he turned back to face Kaila again. "I found out I have a sister."

"Sweetie," she said trying not to laugh, "You know you have a sister. You've had one for almost 12 years."

He sighed in frustration again and noticed Kerry and Damien were listening too. Kerry was also trying to stifle her giggles. They probably thought he was losing it. "Not Esme. Another sister. A different one. My mother apparently had an affair with Esme's father before Father went to Azkaban. They had a baby girl and she was put up for adoption before my father even found out.

"Mum thinks that it's safe enough to find her now. She'd be a fifth year here and I'm supposed to help mum find her. I just can't believe mum went against dad's back like that. After he was sent to Azkaban with a life sentence I can understand, but not right under his nose."

"Stop brooding. We're almost to Hogwarts, get your robes on."

0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0

**Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Ron's Compartment**

The better part of the rest of the ride was used to explain to Hermione what the Order was. They told her the members and how they weren't even allowed in the meetings. Even so, Hermione was jealous. Soon the conversation shifted.

"So who's this Sarai Snape?" asked Hermione.

"Well actually it's Sarai Lestrange but she uses her maiden name. She's Snape's younger sister but they're total opposites. She actually has a heart! It kind of makes me feel bad for her," Ron answered her stuffing a chocolate frog in his mouth.

"Why's that?"

Harry answered for Ron who was still chewing, "Her parents wanted to keep her from this boy she was seeing who wasn't pureblood so they made an agreement for her to marry Rabastan Lestrange. She was forced to marry someone she hated and went against everything she stood for. She had a son, Alastair. But when the Lestranges were sent to Azkaban, she was able to fall in love with her-"

Ginny interrupted him, "-true love! It was such a sweet story! She and Remus were very happy together and no one could stop them! Then they had a daughter, Esmeralda. And she is the cutest thing ever!"

"You mean that woman was Alastair Lestrange's mother? And Esme is his sister? I feel bad for having to be related to _that_." If only she knew…

"Yeah, they're related, but Alastair takes after his father," Harry answered yet again. Then he came up with an interesting question. "Hermione was I imagining it or did Sarai stare at you funny?"

"Maybe she was staring at you; after all you are the boy who lived."

"Nah she's over that."

"Well maybe… you know what, we should get our uniforms on, were almost there."


	4. Chapter Three

chapter 3

"First years line up over here, please! All first years to me!"(pg. 196 OotP) Called Professor Grubbly-Plank called.

"Who is she?" Esme asked Cassara, "I always thought it was a giant who greeted the new students."

"That's what Draco always told me."

They walked down and got into a boat that started to glide across the lake. Once across the lake they met Professor McGonagall who gave them her usual, "your house is your home," speech and led them into the Great Hall.

"In times of old when I was new

And Hogwarts barely started

The founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted:

United by a common goal,

They had the selfsame yearning,

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning.

'Together we will build and teach!'

The four good friends decided

And never did they dream that they

Might someday be divided,

For were there such friends anywhere

As Slytherin and Gryffindor?

Unless it was the second pair

Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?

…(See your book, pages 204-207, you're lucky I typed that much)

Let the Sorting Now begin.

McGonagall stepped forward with a list of students and began to read:

"Abbot Sera" a small girl with blond hair stepped forward and put on the sorting hat.

GRYFFINDOR! The hall cheered as Sera walked to the Gryffindor table

Danes, Danica"

HUFFLEPUFF!

"Disainy, Jacob"

RAVENCLAW!

"Exting, Marc"

HUFFLEPUFF!

"Garvner, Xavier"

SLYTHERIN!

"Hoffman, Ian"

RAVENCLAW!

"Jonson, Ethan"

RAVENCLAW!

"Kayta, Jessica"

HUFFLEPUFF!

"King, Angel"

GRYFFINDOR!

"Lestrange, Esmeralda"

RAVENCLAW! Esme could feel her brother's disappointment. For years he had hoped that his sister would be in Slytherin with him.

"Malfoy, Cassara"

RAVENCLAW! 'My parents will be so disappointed.' Cass thought but she was happy she never wanted to be in the same house as her brother.

"Micheals, Logan"

RAVENCLAW!

"Midson, Simon"

SLYTHERIN!

"Niegal, Serena"

RAVENCLAW!

"Niegal, Hunter"

RAVENCLAW!

"Thomas, Chrissy"

RAVENCLAW!

"Taina, Brianna"

SLYTHERIN!

"Zieger, Devlin"

GRYFFINDOR!

Dumbledore stood up at the end of the sorting and did his usual start of term notices.

* * *

Ok so this chapter is pretty much just filler but it was semi necessary... Sorry that it wasn't very much. The next chapter will be more important I promise. But since your already here... review please?


	5. AN

Ok so I'm working on this story, trying to figure out where to go next, I don't want to go to quickly but I don't want to write any character too out of character or write chapters with no purpose but to push the story along in time. If you have something you want, such as a chapter focussed on a certain character, let me know. Sorry about the long wait.


	6. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

The next morning Snape sat at the teacher's table reading and rereading the letter that his sister had sent him from the night before.

_Dear Sev, _

_I should have told you this before but Esmeralda wasn't my first daughter. Before she was born I had another daughter. Before you ask no she's not Rabastan's daughter, she's Lupin's. Please don't be angry with me I couldn't help it I love him. I know you don't like him but… anyway her name is Hermione and she was adopted by a muggle family. Remus didn't know about her until yesterday. Please keep an eye on her and make sure Alastair doesn't kill her, he seemed upset over the summer. Thank you so much. _

_Lots of love,_

_ Your sister_

_Sarai Snape_

Snape looked around and saw his nephew sitting with his friends. Then he looked at his younger niece chatting animatedly with Cassara Malfoy and the other first year girls in Ravenclaw. Finally he looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw the insufferable Gryffindor trio, 'Why didn't Sarai tell me?' Snape thought.

That afternoon Snape had the seventh years for NEWT level potions. While the class was packing up at the end of class Snape called his nephew.

"Mr. Lestrange I would like a word with you." Alastair nodded and after the rest of the class had cleared out he approached the professor's desk.

"Alastair I received a letter from your mother last night informing me of-" Snape paused not sure how to phrase what he was going to say, "of your sister."

"I'm assuming we aren't talking about Esme."

"You would be correct." Alastair nodded, "Did your mother tell you who she was."

"She only said that she would be a fifth year and probably a mudblood" Snape looked at his nephew "Alastair you know that if any other professor heard you use that word you would have lost house points, possibly gotten a detention."

"Yes Uncle, are we finished here?" Snape nodded and Alastair left to find his friends.

That night in the Slytherin Common room Snape cornered Draco.

"Mister Malfoy can I see you in my office for a second?"

"Of course Professor." Draco said

"I believe you and Miss Granger have rounds together tonight?"

"Yes Sir but-"

"Listen I want you to… be amiable tonight. The last thing we need is to have two prefects causing trouble."

"Don't worry professor I won't do anything that would lose Slytherin House Points

"Good. Now hurry up or you'll be late."

"Yes sir."

"Hello Granger. You ready to get this started."

"Uh yeah." Hermione replied startled by the lack of animosity in his greeting. '_He's probably just trying to put me off guard._'

Almost two hours later the two were almost done when they thought they heard noise coming from down the hall. Peeves was torturing a group of first year Ravenclaws including Cassara and Esme.

"Why now… another two minutes and Alexia and Alastair would be the ones who had to deal with this." Draco complained "Peeves, bugger off!"

"OOOO it's the ickle prefects, come to save the firsties."

"We mean it Peeves! Stop it or we'll get the Bloody Barron." Hermione said "Draco you do realize that this is not something we are supposed to be dealing with?"

"That's my little sister, you don't have to but I do!"

"Alright. Just making sure. I'm going to go make sure he didn't do any real damage." Hermione started towards the cowering first years, but as soon as she turned her back Peeves through a wizard cracker at her.

"Hermione look out!" Esme squealed

* * *

Little bit of a cliff hager there. Next chapter should be up soon. I'm going through and trying to make sure that I don't move the story too fast. Check my profile for polls on this and other stories and please review, this chapter was rewriten a couple times and I'm still not sure I'm completely happy with it.


	7. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Hermione turned just in time to get hit by the wizard cracker as it exploded. The force of the explosion threw her backwards. The sound of the attack caught the attention of the Bloody Baron who was just down the hall. He came out and promptly started dealing with Peeves.

"Honestly, Granger you don't you have any sense" Draco drawled as he walked over to Hermione; he winced when he saw the burns on her face and neck and her clothes were singed. The cracker had knocked her unconscious, but at least it had just been a ridiculous looking hat in it so that didn't make the injury any worse than it already was.

"Cass, go get a Professor!" Draco ordered his little sister "Preferably Snape" he called after her the last thing he needed was McGonagall or someone else coming and jumping to the conclusion that Draco had attacked Hermione on their first day of rounds. Cassandra returned with both McGonagall and Snape close behind her.

"Good heavens!" McGonagall exclaimed as she came up to the group

"What happened here Mister Malfoy?" Snape asked.

"Granger and I where just finishing up our rounds when we heard the first years screaming, we went to see what was going on. She was on her way to make sure that no one was hurt when Peeves threw a wizard cracker had her. It exploded on her."

"We need to get Miss Granger up to Madam Pomfrey." McGonagall said conjuring up a stretcher and levitating Hermione on to it.

"The First years should probably go as well just to be safe." Snape added

"Mister Malfoy, go back to your dormitory Professor Snape and I can take it from here." Professor McGonagall said levitating the stretcher up to the hospital wing.

The group arrived at the Hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey bustled out of her office.

"What happened here?" She asked

"Peeves was tormenting some first years, Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy decided to try to help them and Miss Granger got hit by a Wizard Cracker." Snape summarized. Madam Pomfrey quickly administered a potion to relieve some of the pain Hermione, who had woken up on the way up to the hospital wing, was feeling and turned her attention to the first years.

After some quick diagnostic spells Madam Pomfrey determined that the first years where fine, just a little shaken up after what they had seen. She had Snape give them each a calming draft and send them to bed. She then turned her attention to Hermione. She had second degree burns on her face, neck and hands, her clothes and hair where burned as well, after running a few diagnostic spells she determined that she did not have a concussion or any broken bones due to the impact of the fall.

Professors McGonagall and Snape watched as Madam Pomfrey fetched potions and balms to heal the burns.

"Miss Granger will be fine, she has some pretty bad burns but thankfully that's it. The burns should heal without a problem, and she can probably return to class by tomorrow afternoon at the latest."

The Professors thanked the Medi-witch and left.

(Earlier while Madam Pomfrey was healing Hermione)

Because of their stop to the Hospital Wing it was now after hours as the first year Ravenclaws headed up to their dorm. They were almost there when they came across the Head boy and girl on patrol.

"Esmeralda, Cassara what the hell are you doing out of bed?" Alastair asked when he saw his sister and her best friend roaming the halls

"Alastair! You should watch your mouth, especially around first years!" Alexia scolded, "Don't you know it's after hours and you should be in bed." She continued turning to the first years

"We were on our way to bed when Peeves waylaid us and started throwing Wizard Crackers-" Cassara started

"Are you alright Esme," Alastair started, "I swear if that bastard poltergeist did anything to you I'll make him regret his very existence!"

"I'm fine Al, the only person who got hurt was that nice Gryffindor prefect, Hermione Granger."

"Hermione? Was she taken to the Hospital Wing? Who was on Patrol with her and are they alright?" Alexia said worrying about the new prefects

"It was Draco, he's fine and yes Granger is fine Professor Snape and McGonagall took her up to see Madam Pomfrey." Esme said.

"We went up too we wouldn't have been out of bed if it wasn't for that." Hunter, a first year Ravenclaw boy with dark curly black hair and hazel eyes, added.

"Alright then, but hurry up and get up to your dorms and don't let us catch you up after hours again." Alexia said and continued on to their patrol.

* * *

Sorry if the ending seems too abrupt. Please review, and if you can come up with something more than a request for a next chapter it would be appricated.


	8. Chapter Six

Chapter 6

The next morning Cassara came running up to her brother during breakfast.

"Draco, how is that girl from last night, Hermione? She was so nice and she got hurt because of us. Is she going to be alright?"

Draco glanced around quickly to see who might have over heard before dragging his sister out to the hall away from the other students.

"Look Cassara, I can overlook you being placed in Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin, however you cannot go around being worried about a mudblood!"

"But Draco-"

"No! You are a Malfoy; a pureblood. What would father say if he found out that you were worried about her?

"Draco she got hurt trying to keep that stupid poltergeist from attacking my friends and me. And what's wrong with me being in Ravenclaw? What, just because I'm a Malfoy I am supposed to be in Slytherin with you?"

"Yes every Malfoy for generations has been placed in Slytherin. I for one have no idea why you weren't. Now I won't tell father about your concern for the Mudblood this time, but if I find out that you're associating with the wrong sort again I will not hesitate to inform father."

Cassara, rolled her eyes "Fine Draco I won't ask you about Hermione again."

"That's not the point! The problem isn't you asking about Granger; it's that you're not associating with the appropriate crowd. Now, just stay away from Mudbloods and Gryffindors, and keep your time with half-bloods to a minimum got it?" Cassie hesitated, "Cassie," Draco said "I'm only looking out for your best interest; associating with the wrong sort will only lead to trouble, now promise me you'll take my advice." Draco said looking his younger sister in the eye.

"Alright Draco, I'll be careful I promise." Cassara said finally.

"Good now go eat." Draco ordered before returning to his table to eat. When he looked up he saw that his sister had done the same, taking a seat by her friend Esmeralda Lestrange.

(over at the Ravenclaw table)

"So what did Draco say? Is she alright? I hope she is she seems like such a nice girl."

"He didn't tell me, all he said is that I shouldn't worry about her because she's a-"

"Because she's a what?" Esme asked

"Because she's a mudblood," Esme and Cass turned when they heard Alastair behind them, "Esme I need to talk to you." Alastair said then walked away. Esme looked at Cass before running after her brother.

When she arrived at the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room she sat next to Cass explaining to her friend that her brother had basically given her the same speech Draco had given Cass minus the father bit and adding his disapproval of her calling Granger nice. Just as Cass was about to make a somewhat less than flattering comment about their brothers Professor Umbridge walked into the classroom instructing the first years to put their wands away. She had them read the first chapter in their ridiculous text book.

Esme sighed she had been looking forward to this class, after all her father was one of the former Professors of it at Hogwarts though very few people knew that fact. After DAtDA the first year Ravenclaws headed to History of Magic, which after Umbridge's "lesson" was almost exciting.

At the end of the day the girls walked into the Great Hall and took their seats at the Ravenclaw table. During dinner Cass happened to notice that Hermione had rejoined the Gryffindors at their table and was looking quite well considering the severity of the burns the night before. She nudged Esme and discretely nodded towards the Gryffindor table. Esme looked over and saw Hermione sitting with Harry and Ron who both looked concerned. Smiling both girls returned to their dinner.

* * *

Well here you go, an other chaper before school starts, just fyi I'm a College student at a Univeristy in Northern California and I'm working with the Residence Halls at our school. Move in starts Tuesday and I'm working every day of move in, then next week classes start so updates could be slow in coming. However Reviews motivate me to update so the more reviews the more likely you are to get a chapter from me in this busy time period.

Sorry if the Chapter seemed a bit fluffy, I wanted to show Cass and Esme, especially the sibling dynamic of Cass and Draco. Also I have some polls on my profile please vote in them soon. there may be a time jump to Halloween or Christmas or something like that for the next chapter, let me know if you have a preference or if you don't like that idea in a review. Also I'm thinking that these first years would be to young to be in the DA but again feel free to tell me your opinion in a review. And incase I haven't dropped enough hints, I would apreaciate it if you reviewed.


	9. sneak peek

Hi everyone I know it's been a while since my last update but I'm working on chapters I promise. I just started Law School in Virginia so because of the Hurricane I have some free time today to write. I hope to have a chapter for you all this week. Please vote in the poll on my profile if you haven't yet. Also here's a sneak peak of the next chapter:

* * *

By the time Christmas rolled around they were convinced that they were "unlucky" enough to have an uneventful year and a completely inept Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor as well. As Cassara put it,

"At least when Lockheart was teaching there was some excitement!"

The girls had to be careful who they expressed their disappointment to as the older students were quick to point out that having an exciting year wasn't necessarily a good thing the year before a student had died because of "excitement".

* * *

So please participate in the poll, The question is How you think Hermione should find out the truth (Snape, Remus/Sarai, or Alastair tell her or something else if you think it would be good). If you would prefer you can review me an answer. Also just trying to get the general opinion of how people would feel if I released the Lestranges early.


End file.
